Thin Lines
by DarkFlame136
Summary: Things are getting a bit rough in the Spirit Relm and on earth, especially with this new mission; Botan and the rest of the gang could use some help, so she calls on an old friend. But, will she feel like aiding the agency that's given her so much grief?
1. prelude: When Calling On the Devil

Though none of you thought it was possible, I'm starting a new fick. Well, ok, maybe SOME of you have given me the benefit of the doubt, but that may be wishful thinking. I haven't finished "Vampires, Warlords, and Ronins, Oh My!" yet, but I absolutely could not get this idea out of my head. So I decided to take it and run and hope that I don't hit a wall. One of my friends did that before; it looked quite painful, esp. since she needed a cast O.o;;; (don't worry, she's ok!) Please R&R, though ^_^  
  
DarkFlame136  
  
#########################################################################  
When Calling on the Devil...  
#########################################################################  
  
In a clearing somewhere in the woods, a rather inglorious pile of knocked-out demons took up the background. The foreground contained none other than Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. All three of them were taking a much needed rest from that last scrape. After catching his breath, Yusuke asked what had been on his mind from the beginning:  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara, do you see anything on any of those freaks?"  
  
Kuwabara, clearly not wanting to, got off the ground and made his way to the unconscious demons. After a minute, he swore.  
  
"What?!" a nervous Botan hazarded.  
  
"None of those bastards even have a stupid piece of paper on them!"  
  
"What?!" Yusuke jumped up and ran over to join his friend. "Are you trying to tell us that we spent the last half hour fighting a bunch of demons that weren't even worth our time?"  
  
"Yeah, that pisses me off, too."  
  
Both boys looked at each other, then back at Botan. Leaning on her handy-dandy baseball bat, she glared at them. "Yeah, that's right, I said it!"  
  
"No, it's just that--well--I've never heard you curse before," Yusuke explained.  
  
"Well, get used to it, dear. That was the third dead-end this week that could have gotten us killed. Personally, I do not wish to spend the month or so pushing the envelope!"  
  
"Me, neither!" Kuwabara piped up.   
  
"Especially since we can track these damn scrolls only with a full moon!" added the equally annoyed Spirit Detective. "When we get back to the Spirit World, I'm going to give that toddler a piece of my mind!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Outside of Lord Koenma office (or, rather, King Yama's), the ticked-off trio took a deep breath. "OK, guys, let's remember to not lose our tempers. Especially you, Yusuke."  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about me, Botan."  
  
They entered. Botan spoke first. "Lord Koenma, we're sorry to report that this group of demons were not carrying any of the scrolls on them."  
  
"They weren't? Not even after they attacked you like they had something to hide?"   
  
"Of course not, dummy!" Yusuke broke in. "What the hell are you trying to do, anyway--get me killed again?"  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Koenma shouted, "It's not my fault they didn't have anything!"  
  
"And neither did any of the other demons we had to fight for the past few days," Botan reminded him.  
  
"And to top it all off, I won't be able to see anything after tonight!" Kuwabara complained.  
  
Koenma thought it over. 'They do have a point. But we still need to find those spells before they get into the wrong hands!'  
  
He spoke carefully. "I wish there was something more I could do to help. However, the only thing I can think of at the time is asking Kurama and Hiei to join in. That should help you in the battles, at least."  
  
"If they do not have their own matters to attend to; that doesn't solve our bigger problem, though."  
  
Looking at Botan, he asked, "And that would be...?"  
  
"Not being able to see the stupid scrolls," Kuwabara informed them. "I'm not sure if I would even know what I'm looking at if we DID manage to find one."  
  
Everyone remained silent afterwards, each lost in their own thoughts, all of them were having a rough time at trying to decide the next move.  
  
(Yusuke): 'Dammit! What I'd give to wring that toddler's neck...'  
  
(Botan): 'This is a gamble, but it may be our last hope...'  
  
(Kuwabara): 'I wonder if they have a bathroom up here? *twitches* I drank too much soda at lunch!'  
  
(Koenma): 'Man, I hope we wrap this up soon *stomach growls* I'm hungry!'  
  
"Lord Koenma, I think the boys need to take the rest of the night off. They look pretty worn out," Botan suggested.  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea. See you all tomorrow!" Koenma waved at them a little too cheerfully.  
  
"If I even feel like getting out of bed," Yusuke muttered, leaving the room.  
  
"Niceworkingwithyouall,bye!" Kuwabara rushed past a startled Yusuke.   
  
"Hey!Where's the fire, you big doofis?"  
  
After they left, Botan took an even deeper breath than she had done before entering. "Here goes nothing..."  
  
"What's that, Botan?" Koenma asked disinterestedly around a mouthful of rice. Apparently his stomach was more on his mind than the situation at hand.  
  
"Lord Koenma, how can you think more about your stomach than what's going on now?"  
  
"You know I think better on a full stomach!"  
  
"Well, I have an idea that's so crazy it might not work."  
  
"That's great! Let's hear it!" Koenma started on the spring rolls.  
  
"Sairen."  
  
" *Munch, swallow* I don't hear anything."  
  
"No, I mean S-A-I-R-E-N," she said each letter deliberately.  
  
Koenma choked on his food. "Say WHAT?!"  
  
"You and I both know how strong she is in both magic and combat--"  
  
"But she's a--"  
  
"She's probably the only chance we have!" Botan had to shout to be heard over Koenma wailing. "Besides, I know her very well--"  
  
"I think we all do, judging by how many times we've brought her in," he muttered.  
  
"AND I'M ALSO WILLING TO BET," she waited for her boss to pipe down. On seeing him huddled in his (dad's) chair, she finished in a normal tone, "that she'd pitch in just for the adventure."  
  
"Are-are you sure about that? I mean, she IS on the wild side, and no telling what would happen if she turned on us..."  
  
"Nothing personal, Sir, but if you were as up-to-date as you claim to be, then you would know that Sairen never breaks her word, no matter what."  
  
"That's just assuming we can get her to behave to begin with," Koenma moaned.   
  
After considerable debate and a lot of convincing on Botan's part, he gave in.   
  
"Thank you, Koenma, Sir, I--we--won't let you down, and I know Yusuke and Kuwabara will be glad for the assistance."  
  
"On one condition--Both Kurama and Hiei must go along as well if Sairen agrees."  
  
Now it was Botan's turn to say 'What?!'. "What?!"  
  
"You heard me. Kurama and Hiei have to tag along, too. You know...just in case."  
  
"That's hardly necessary," she nervously tried to steer him otherwise.  
  
"Nope. Not budging on this one. We need extra insurance. Besides," he shuddered, "you know she's going to get hungry on the way."  
  
**Nervous laughter** "Well, she DOES think better on a full stomach, hehe." Upon seeing the look Koenma threw at her, she hastily added, "Not that she eats every day."  
  
"She'd better not! Do you have any idea about how hard it is to find a decent Spirit Detective these days?"  
  
'That's not what I'm worried about'. Keeping her last thought to herself, she showed herself out, promising to get in touch with her illustrious friend of old. 


	2. One of THOSE Days

Ok. This is turning out to be a bit of a drama, too, so bear with me here. I'm kinda interested in finding out where I'm taking this little ditty myself!  
DarkFlame136  
  
#########################################################################  
ch. 1: One of THOSE Days  
#########################################################################  
  
Two demons passed, one blue, one red. Both were chatting, not really paying attention to anything or anyone. No problem there. All the same, the being remained hidden until they rounded the corner.  
  
Not sensing anyone else coming, Sairen stepped out of the shadows. All the same, though, she decided to keep her spirit/psychic energy stifled. 'Don't wanna miff this. Not like Koenma knows what he's doing, anyway, but still.'  
  
With a small smile, Sairen casually but carefully made her way towards Sector S. The "S" may have stood for "Security at High" or something like that--she forgot what exactly--but personally, she felt they might as well have named it after her, as much as she was in and out. 'Most of the stuff there is mine, anyway. Damn spirit police.'   
  
She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she almost forgot to dance around the security lasers crossing the next hall. Passing this test (which she could do in her sleep by now), Sairen came to a large, heavy steel door. Before she had time to punch in the code for the lock, she sensed someone coming.   
  
'Damn. Change of plans.' Instead of going through the next three or so security checks, she decided to bypass everything and go straight to Vault 66. 'Now, where's that stupid air vent?' Spying both it and a shadow on the wall behind her, she quickly turned into a light mist and literally slipped through the vent. Two lefts and three rights later, she emerged in...the men's bathroom.  
  
"What the hell?" she said aloud before checking herself.   
  
"Who's there?" a slightly nasal voice called from one of the stalls.   
  
Thinking fast, she changed her own voice. "Oh, dear me! I had no idea that anyone was in here! Forgive me, I'll come back and clean up later!"  
  
"Wait! Before you go, could you leave some toilet paper?"  
  
"Er...sure. I'll have to go out and get it off the cart."  
  
"Make it snappy! I don't want to be stranded until someone else comes back here, since no one probably will, with this area being top-secret!"  
  
Biting off her crude reply, Sairen instead used the time to haul ass out of there before hers got caught. Whoever was in the bathroom would have to find something else to wipe theirs.  
  
In reality, though, she felt a little sorry for them, but not much. 'That person reminded me of that brat Koenma. His voice is just so...annoying sometimes. Maybe if he didn't sound like that I'd have a bit more sympathy.' All the same, she resolved to grab some toilet paper from the girl's bathroom. AFTER she found what she was looking for. 'I should take my time to enjoy the scenery this time.' She laughed aloud at the thought of whoever sitting on the pot for who knows how long, trying to decide whether or not to sacrifice their outfit in the name of hygiene, wait for the next guy (or girl) to wander in and save them, or simply walk out and try to act normal until they get to another bathroom that DOES have t. p. In fact, she was so busy giggling that she didn't even respond when she felt a familiar presence in the room a little further down.   
  
"What in the world...? Oh, hello there! I've been trying to figure out how to find you, and here you are!"  
  
"Huh?" sobering up, she turned to see a lady in a pink kimono with blue hair running towards her. "Oh, hey, Botan. BOTAN?!" By then, she remembered that she was in the middle of a heist, if you can call taking your own stuff back stealing.  
  
"Sairen! It's been too long; the last--"  
  
"Will you shut up for a minute! Please," she added, seeing the hurt look on her friend's face. "I'm not exactly visiting, you know. I'm here on, well, business."  
  
"Business? So Lord Koenma has managed to get in touch with you. He must have sent a message before he went to the bathroom."  
  
"He WHAT?" She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 'That was an even closer call than I thought!'  
  
Botan, sensing a change in temperament, quickly added, "Of course he wouldn't have put his own name on the message, but you can at least hear him out on this one!"  
  
Sairen sighed. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I have something to do at the moment. Just tell me after, k?" Without waiting for an answer, she took off down the hall.  
  
"Sairen, wait!"  
  
"What? What about Sairen?" that nasal voice once again came from the stall in the bathroom. Soon after, following a few hurried footsteps, the owner stuck his head out of the outer door.  
  
"Where's that maid...Botan! If you're talking to the maid, let her go get some tissue paper first. I'm dying in here!"  
  
"Sorry, Sir, but I haven't seen any of the maids around here."  
  
"Then...who were you gossiping with this time?"  
  
"Sai...er, signing! I was signing a form for one of the delivery boys." Botan covered up.  
  
Koenma raised an eyebrow. "Botan...?"   
  
"Sir?" **Nervous laughter**  
  
"No delivery boys are ALLOWED in Sector S!"  
  
"Really? *hehe* I must have forgotten..." Poor Botan: no amount of talking was going to get her out of this one.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sairen had not wasted a second, figuring she's have to apologize to Botan later for blowing her off. Little did she know that Botan would be the one apologizing to HER.  
  
In the meantime, Sairen had found and entered Vault 4. Why not Vault 66? "Because Koenma seems to get a bad feeling when more than one six is in the same place at the same time. I bet that's been further supported by me getting past security every so often." Muttering to herself about silly superstitions, she finally came upon what she was searching for.   
  
The large cherry oak box was locked, though, and not just by key. While unraveling the enchantment on the box (only to find another, more subtle one hidden underneath), Sairen added more to her previous comment. "I wonder where they moved HER stuff, since the vault number had all three sixes in it!"  
  
Carefully picking the lock ('I may keep this box. It's pretty!'), she opened the heavy lid. Resting on purple velvet was one of her most prized possessions.  
  
"Hold it, Sairen!"  
  
*Tsk* *Sigh* She didn't even have to turn around to know that the toddler and his playmates were standing in the doorway. "Piss off, dear, I'm in a hurry." Reaching down to claim her blade, she was quickly repelled. FITZ! CRACKLE! "Ow! Damn!"   
  
"Ha! I knew that funny squiggly writing would work!"  
"But, Lord Koenma, you said that--"  
"Quiet! Can't you see I'm trying to make a superior impression?"  
  
In the meantime, Sairen cradled her burned hand. With a sneer, she studied the sheath over the sword more closely. 'What?!' Etched on were a few tiny, very rare symbols, no more than three or four different ones, all glowing. Above it was the kanji symbol for "Air".  
  
Quietly, she asked, "Where the hell did you find that spell?"  
  
"Amazed? I thought you'd be," came the matter-of-fact reply from Koenma, "though if it wasn't for Botan, I probably wouldn't have been able to see your face when you ran into the extra security."  
  
"Hmph."   
  
From outside, behind the door, Botan had been peeping in to see what would happen. Upon hearing her name, she jumped, jerking back her head and pressing herself against the wall. "Why does he have to talk so much?" she whispered.  
  
"One could say the same."   
  
"YIKES!" Botan yelped, jumping again (this time, she rose two feet off the floor as opposed to one). 'I forgot how fast she was!'  
  
"I don't know what you said, hon, but--"  
  
"Aw, man, I forgot how fast she was! Don't just stand there, get her!!!" an annoyed Koenma ordered from inside.  
  
The five other demons--quite large, one might add--visibly blanched.  
  
"You want us to...physically restrain her?"  
  
"Well, duh!"  
  
This statement met with even more discomfort. Sairen just laughed. "Sorry, Koenma, but some people learn after the FIRST time they touch a hot stove!"  
  
Botan stepped in. "I know I may regret this later, but this mission is way too serious for holding back. Sairen, go with Lord Koenma."  
  
"Say WHAT?!" both parties mentioned were shocked at the sudden change in events.  
  
"For me, Sairen. Please." Turning to Koenma, she added, "And you! Don't do anything to make her say otherwise! You and I both know how much we need her!"  
  
"Botan, what in the nine hells have you been going on about for the past ten or so minutes?" a curious, yet irked all the same, Sairen demanded.  
  
Koenma recovered as well, "Come with me and you'll find out soon enough."  
  
With another sigh, she allowed herself to be lead by one of the most irritating people in the multi-dimentional universe. When she walked by, Koenma's, er, "escorts", leapt back out of the way; they cowered even more when she stopped to stare at them.   
  
Hearing some noise, Koenma stopped, too. "Now what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing; I was just about to ask them that question. Really, you need better trained guards or whatever. They're not supposed to cower at a regular visitor."  
  
"Sairen: as far as I can tell, you are NOT regular!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The walk to Koenma's (dad's) office was uneventful, which was just fine with the majority of the party. However, that began to change as soon as the office door came into view.  
  
Sairen, for some inexplicable reason, stopped dead in her tracks. She sniffed the air. One of the demon "escorts"--all of which were keeping a good three feet between themselves and the new arrival--began to look a little nervous around the same time Botan's face began twitching.   
  
Koenma, as usual, misinterpreted everything. "Ok. Which one of you cut the cheese?"  
  
"No, Koenma, that is not what I'm smelling," Sairen responded with a slight tremor in her voice. "But if you must know, it was the blue demon with the glasses who's trying to act like nothing happened."  
  
"EWW! Doorknob!" the other four shouted, immediately clearing the area. Botan and Koenma, who then had began to smell something themselves, wrinkled their noses and moved to the side. "You couldn't have given us a warning?" the latter complained, holding his nose.  
  
"Who is wearing cologne?"  
  
"Um, Sairen, I don't think that's what we're smelling."  
  
"Who is wearing cologne?" she repeated, this time a bit louder.  
  
When no one answered, Sairen shifted her gaze to an even more nervous Botan. After a few seconds, she broke the silence. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"   
  
"You know what I'm going to ask, so you might as well save time and just spill."  
  
Still fidgety, Botan began, "Um, Lord Koenma was seeing two other people before we ran into you..."  
  
"...And?..."  
  
"...and, they're still here." Then, out of nowhere, Botan straightened up and snapped back, "Oh, for heaven's sake, Sairen, can't you two just put THAT behind you for at least this occasion? because you can just not talk to each other for the rest of your lives, for all I care, though I'd personally like to see you back together!" she paused. "*Whew*, there! I said it!"  
  
The door opened. "Yes, you did," an amused Kurama observed. "Now if you can just give HIM that lecture, then we should be fine for a while, anyway."  
  
"Highly unlikely, given THAT woman's fickle humor," a second voice explained, further inside the room.  
  
"What's that, Smurf Man?"  
  
Koenma, despite his better judgment, decided to step in. "Now, now, you two--"  
  
"Oh, stay out of it!" was the response from both sides. Koenma, with a reasonable fear for his health, decided to do just that. For now, anyway, he just crossed his arms and pouted. "Hmph!"  
  
Sairen happened to glance at Botan, who was trying very hard not to hurt someone herself. "What?! He started it, with that domineering-ass attitude of his--"  
  
"That 'domineering-ass attitude' of his may have saved yours in the long run!" Botan shouted a little louder than necessary.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Save your breath, Botan," the owner of the second voice came closer, "it's not like she'd appreciate what I was trying to do now if she didn't at the time."  
  
"Hiei, I'm sure you can at least act like temporary allies if nothing more," Kurama tried reasoning with his friend. Personally, though, he was starting to agree with Botan's last statement, especially since Hiei's been a bit more sulky as of late...  
  
"I absolutely refuse to work with HER/HIM!" they both yelled.  
  
"Good. You agree on something. It's a start."   
  
Noticing the slight twitch of Kurama's eye made Sairen back up a little. Straight into Botan. "And where do you think you're going?"  
  
Botan had used her 'This Is Going to Hut You More Than It Will Me' tone. Sairen wasn't the only one who noticed it.   
  
"Did she just use her 'This Is Going to Hurt You More Than It Will Me' tone?" Hiei asked.   
  
Botan and Kurama looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Before either of the two could do anything about it, Sairen and Hiei were grabbed by their respective 'supposed' friends and practically thrown together.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Since when did YOU come with Kung-Fu grip?"  
  
"We're not letting either of you move until you call a truce," Botan declared.  
  
"And if we don't?" Hiei challenged. Behind him, Kurama uncharacteristically cracked his knuckles. "You wouldn't...!"  
  
"You of all people should know how impatient I am with fools, Hiei."  
  
"He's right," Botan agreed, "the situation is too grave for you two to spend the time arguing. This can't be done without anyone."  
  
Sairen's turn: "You know, Botan, you never DID tell me why the hell you ratted me out back there."  
  
"Serves you right, Sairen."  
  
"Shut up, Hiei."  
  
Koenma cleared his throat. "**Ahem**. I will explain everything over again, though with more detail this time. Bot--er, one of you," he pointed to the group of demons in the background, "go contact Yurameshi and Kuwabara. We might as well bring everyone together." 'Mainly to help keep those two from tearing each other apart' he silently added. Glancing over at the frosty glares Sairen and Hiei were batting back and forth, Koenma had to shudder at the sheer amount of damage that could be done if they DID decide to have at it.  
  
Speaking of scary things, Sairen was...smiling?!? "It's that serious, eh? Well, now..."  
  
' 'wonder who's going to die first?' Hiei wondered with a straight face.  
  
"...Let's...make...a little wager, shall we?"  
  
Koenma faltered. "Um, well...that is...i don't know, Sairen--"  
  
Hiei couldn't keep quiet. "Careful, Koenma, this may literally cost you an arm and a leg!"  
  
"And i just may rip yours off and beat you with it--"  
  
"I'd have to agree with Hiei on this one," Kurama stated. "I may not know you very well personally, Sairen, but I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"If you hadn't, I'd be surprised." She wasn't too happy about the 'lore and legend' about her and her other friends, but she supposed they all deserved it. 'I guess that's what I get for being so headstrong and quick-tempered.' "Anyway, I wasn't thinking anything drastic. But all the same, I'd like my s**t back."  
  
Koenma lost around five years off his life span; Koenma attempted to keep his own poker face despite the slight loss of color (Botan wasn't too better off); Hiei, well, he wasn't surprised in the least. 'Figures she'd pull something like that.'  
  
Koenma recovered with a shake of the head. "I don't think i can do that, Sairen--"  
  
"What exactly are you afraid of, Koenma? I COULD have asked for 'You-know-Who's' toys as well, but I think it's best to leave those here. And it's not like I haven't been behaving lately."  
  
"She's even managed to stay out of your Incident files for six months," Hiei put in.  
  
"Yeah. Hey!"  
  
"You must admit, Lord Koenma, we may need a few of her gadgets for this mission," Botan reasoned.  
  
"Yes. And some may even work for the others as well." One could practically see the hamster running on the wheel in Koenma's head, powering the light bulb above it. "I can assume you won't cause any problems--"  
  
"I thought that was why you WANTED my assistance?"  
  
'It's what she does best.' A barely suppressed laugh from Hiei earned him a tug on the hair from Kurama. Thinking better of turning around and smacking him, he simply growled his annoyance.  
  
"Tell you what: You help us out, and I'll let you keep SOME OF what's stored away," Jr. bargained.  
  
"Given the fact that those items belong to ME and were not obtained with my permission--" Sairen began.  
  
"More the reason I'm not risking MY backside by letting you have them back! But, if everything works out, I'm sure you'll gain a few points for government service, if you know what I mean."  
  
Botan was shocked. "Sir, you don't mean...?"  
  
He nodded. "Sairen, I'm sure that I could more-or-less forget about your less serious offenses ONLY if," Koenma held up a finger, "we have your full cooperation."  
  
"And you control your temper," Kurama came out of nowhere, blind-siding everyone, Sairen included. "The last thing we need is an unstable Air elemental."  
  
"Air-slash-Fire elemental," corrected Hiei.   
  
Sairen thought for a moment or two. Finally, she spoke, "I'm not sure what's going on, but it feels as if something's off and/or about to go down. Hard. So don't think I'm doing you any favors, Koenma."  
  
Botan glomped her friend. "Yes! I knew I could count on you, Sairen!"  
  
"Just as well," Koenma answered the other's semi-quasi acceptance, "if we can pull this off, it'll clear up around a third of my file space." Spying the dubious look on her face, he added, "You have no idea how large your rap sheet is, do you?"  
  
She ignored that particular shot. "You said 'if'. What happens 'if' our mission's a flop?"  
  
Kurama nudged his friend, who also happened to notice her choice of "our" as opposed to "your". His eyes said as much, assuming one could read them.  
  
"Simply put: if we fail," Koenma paused for effect. "We're all screwed."  
##########################################################################  
  
Explanations are forthcoming in the next chapters, so don't hurt yourselves too badly wondering what's happening ^_~ . Lemme know how this one's doing so far! 


	3. A Slightly InDepth Explanation as to Wha...

##############################################################################  
  
ch. 2: A Slightly In-Depth Explanation as to What in the Nine Hells is Going On  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own ACT II popcorn nor Days of Our Lives (thank God for that--I can't stand soap operas. for those who can't live without them, well, ^ " ^ **bows down** dunno HOW you do it, but rock on!).  
  
DarkFlame136  
  
Yusuke, being his usual cheerful self, was the first to greet Koenma and Botan. "This better be worth it, you two, because I'm missing out on some good shut-eye!"  
  
"I'm sure your literature class can wait, Yusuke," Botan actually rolled her eyes.  
  
"Damn. That's like, what, score number five?" Sairen tried counting off all the times her normally dormant, good-humored friend called someone out today. While she was doing so, Hiei caught a glimpse of her hand, which was still scarred. 'Wonder what she got into this time?'  
  
Kurama picked up his thoughts by his expression. "Can't help but worry?"  
  
"No. Just curious."  
  
"It does look a bit painful..." Hiei turned to Kurama, who simply shrugged in his usual way. The former sighed, turning back around without a word. Then he saw who was trailing Yusuke, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his own eyes. "Oh, great, THAT loser's here? Koenma must be getting desperate now."  
  
  
  
"Ouch. Dunno whatcha did, but you've done and got him pissed off already," Sairen commented, turning to the newcomers.   
  
"Nah; Hiei doesn't like anyone, but he especially hates Kuwabara for some odd reason," Yusuke explained, thinking that this was the first time she's met him. Whoever she was, he was sure HE'D never seen her before.   
  
She laughed at his reasoning. "It's probably because he exists!"  
  
"Can't argue with that." They both shared a laugh at that one. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before."  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't arrested her for anything yet!" (three guesses who made that remark.)  
  
Sairen waved her hand, "Don't listen to him, Yusuke, he's just mad because he got nabbed for stealing someone's girlfriend--"  
  
"It was the SWORD, Sairen!"  
  
"Suuurrre...but we all know WHY you stole it!" her laugh was absolutely unencouraging.  
  
"You know what, love--"  
  
"Woah, there!" Yusuke held up his hands, "What'd I miss?"  
  
"It slipped, all right."   
  
Sairen couldn't decide how to respond. She probably looked as confused as she felt. 'Dammit, Hiei, you just HAD to say that!'   
  
Lucky for her, she didn't have the time to respond before someone else jumped in. Well, maybe not so lucky, given who actually saved her.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Kuwabara was still rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Sairen said a little too fast, "go back to sleep."  
  
"Huh? Wait--that's not Botan's voice!"   
  
"You noticed."  
  
"Don't get too excited--that's about as far as he'll get."  
  
"What? Hiei?!" Kuwabara was fully awake now. "Oh, that's just great. Some faces are not meant to be seen as soon as you wake up, even if they are only one foot off the floor!"  
  
"A foot and a half, if you count the hair!" Sairen muttered. Yusuke and Kurama, who both happened to hear her, snickered.  
  
"What was that, Sairen?"  
  
"Hmn?" she turned and smiled, "Nothing. You're just hearing things, dear."   
  
"And I must be seeing things," a dazed Kuwabara breathed.   
  
"What are you--" following his gaze, Yusuke realized that he was referring to that new chick. 'Well, she is hot, but still.'  
  
"Can you ever NOT fall all over yourself when you see a girl?"  
  
Normally, after a smartass remark like that, the latter would be in a headlock. This time, though:  
  
"Can it, Yurameshi, you're just jealous because I saw her first!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Hello there, pretty lady," Kuwabara walked straight up to an even more confused Sairen. Taking her hand (her injured one at that), he continued, "Koenma must not be getting his paperwork done right, since even angels have to wait around in the Spirit World. I'll be glad to show you the way to heaven, though."  
  
"Whaaaa???" was all the elemental could manage. Kurama, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh. It would have worked, too, if he hadn't seen the "now-where-did-I-put-that-twelve gauge?" look on Hiei's face.  
  
"Something funny, Kurama?"  
  
"No," he lied. Then he started giggling. "Sorry. Excuse me." He got up to leave. After he passed Kuwabara--still clasping Sairen's hand--he barely made it out the door before he let it out. "Tee, hee, hee...HHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" (Yeah, I know what you were thinking **sniffs air** ewww!!!)  
  
A low, primal growl emitted from the other side of the room. Interestingly enough, Kuwabara was not in that much of a stupor (for once ^^;; ), so he was the first to comment.  
  
"Man, they have giant killer dogs up here, too?"   
  
Sairen, knowing exactly what made that noise, shifted uncomfortably. Kuwabara, only halfway guessing her apprehension, straightened up. "Don't worry, angle, Kuwabara's here to protect you!"  
  
"Actually, I was just wondering who's going to save YOU! I don't think that was an animal, but I know for a fact that Hiei hasn't had his shots in a loooong time."  
  
"Say what? Little Man made that big growl?"  
  
"Honestly, Sairen, I don't see why you even care to entertain that loser for as long as you have. Just throw a ball if you want to get rid of him."  
  
"Hey! listen here, shrimp--"  
  
"Hey, both of you!" Yusuke interrupted, "You can tear each other apart after we find out why we've been called here. I for one would like to get back to sleep!"  
  
"I second that," Sairen added, "I'm even more curious now, especially since all of you know each other, but do not seem to get along very well. Besides, all this talk about shrimp's making me hungry."  
  
Both Koenma and Botan lost a few shades of color from THAT new piece of information. The former was the first to recover. "Um, well, let's get Kurama back in here before we begin. And make it snappy, because I do NOT want to be stuck in here when her stomach starts growling!"  
  
"Feh, you're not even an appetizer," flipping her azure hair over her shoulder, she got serious. Sortta. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Sairen. For those of you who DO know, well, deal with it," she pointedly glared at a cringing Koenma.   
  
Yusuke pointed to himself. "Yusuke Yurameshi, though I noticed you already know."  
  
She smiled ironically, "I don't think there's a demon around that does not. You seem like a neat kid, so don't try to challenge my own reputation."   
  
Kuwabara blinked. 'HER reputation? What's she talking about?' A rough nudge from Yusuke brought him out of his own thoughts. "Oh, right. I'm Kuwabara. Nice meeting you no matter what anyone says, sweetheart."  
  
Hiei sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. "Can we find the fox and get on with this before I vomit?"  
  
"He probably stepped outside for a moment," Botan guessed. "I'll find him." She quickly left, wanting herself to get on with the meeting. 'I don't want to miss any more of "Days of Our Lives"'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The five fighters and Botan were sitting around Lord Koenma's (Dad's) desk (**authoress gets hit with projectile from hostile audience member for repeating the obvious** Ouchie! Die!!! **throws it back**). Everyone's equipped with a soda and a bowl of popcorn. Somehow or another, the poor Sairen ends up between Kuwabara and Hiei and across from Kurama, who has been giving her uneasy glances ever since she tore up the first two bags of ACT II on her own. Not being able to stand it any longer, she spoke up.  
  
"Anything I can help you with, Kurama?"  
  
He remained nervous. "Now that you mention it...Since there's no other way I can ask this, I'll just be blunt. When exactly was the last time you've eaten?"  
  
"Tell me about it," Yusuke remarked, reaching for another soda, "I don't think I've EVER seen anyone eat that much in under a half an hour!"  
  
Sairen chewed a bit more slowly, eyeing Botan. The latter shrugged, as if to say 'I didn't tell them anything yet'.  
  
"I didn't tell them anything yet," Botan admitted, "since I figured you'd want to keep some things to yourself for now, like what's going on between you and Hi--"  
  
Botan was suddenly cut off by two absolutely vicious stares that took her breath away--figuratively and literally.   
  
Kuwabara, watching her eyes bulge out, her hand grasping her throat as if she were choking, cried out, "Hey, Botan, did popcorn get stuck in your throat or something?"  
  
"Well, if she's choking, stupid, she can't answer!" Yusuke jumped up to try to help her. However, she just waved him back; catching her breath, she answered, "It's all right, I'm fine now."  
  
"That's a relief," Sairen said dryly.   
  
  
  
"Is there anything else that we should not discuss, Sairen?" Kurama asked pointedly.  
  
  
  
"Actually," she disagreed quietly, "that was an accident. It's been a long time since I've given anyone that kind of stare, and it was an automatic reaction." Seeing the confused look on the faces of half the people in the room (and how unnerved the other half looked), she sighed. "I'm an air elemental, so I can control wind and the like, including the air you breath. Long story short, by having a strong desire for Botan to shut up, I inadvertently cut off her air for a second by glaring at her."  
  
Yusuke twitched slightly. 'Is it me or did she sound a little too much like that ill-tempered hag Gen Kai?' He shuddered a little, recalling his mandatory enrollment in the psychic's boot camp from hell.  
  
Botan, in the meantime, huffed, "Well, excuse me! You know I have a tendency to gossip!"  
  
"More the reason we were hoping you wouldn't find out too much," Hiei muttered, scowling at Sairen, who shot back,  
  
"And you think I told her?"  
  
"If not just to spite me, then simply because you tell her everything else."  
  
"No," she sighed, "that was, well, you know who I'm referring to."  
  
He made a small noise, nodding understandingly, but not without bitterness. 'She was like a soul mate. Second soul mate, actually.' He shook his head. 'Wait, what am I thinking? I'm through with Sairen. This time.'   
  
A well-aimed piece of Act II hit him square in his Jigan eye, which, lucky for him, was under wraps.  
  
Kuwabara laughed, "Haha, great shot, Yurameshi! hit him again!"  
  
SMACK!!!   
  
A well-aimed soda can hit him square in his face, which, lucky for him, had been hit so many time the extra damage wouldn't be noticed.  
  
(author's note--Sorry, I couldn't resist! ^^'  
  
::kuwabara:: "hey, no fair! I'm twice as good-looking as that pointy-haired freak!"  
  
::hiei:: "I beg to differ. I think you need a haircut--allow me!!"   
  
hiei pulls out sword, chases a frightened kuwabara.   
  
::authoress:: -_-;;;)   
  
"Wow, that was a bull's eye!" Botan congratulated before she realized what she was doing. Afterwards: "I mean, be nice, Hiei!"  
  
"That WAS nice!" Sairen and Yusuke both said at the same time. Almost everyone had a good laugh at that. Except Kuwabara, who was whining about the giant print the soda can left on his face ("I don't even like grape!"), and, well, when exactly was the last time Hiei laughed, anyway?  
  
After calming down, Yusuke spoke. "I was trying to get Hiei's attention, since he spaced out. I guess Koenma's finally going to get started."  
  
The little guy with the pacifier cleared his throat. "In truth, I was going to say, in relation to what just happened with Botan, that maybe it would be a good idea to get everything out in the open so no surprises come up later." Noticing Sairen's sour look, he added, "You may end up working with them for more than a few days, so you might as well explain a few more things. Preferably BEFORE any of them catch you on a lunch break."  
  
"Fine; I suppose you actually ARE right for once," she admitted. "But it's probably better if you just give them the files to go over in their own time."  
  
"WHAT?! Nobody mentioned any reading assignment to go with this lecture!" Yusuke complained.  
  
Sairen just stared at him. "I know after that last stunt I pulled that you two are just dying to know what the hell I am. Well, here's your chance. Besides, I'm sure the records are thorough enough to make me want to burn them--"  
  
Both Yusuke and Kuwabaras' whining cut her off. "I also get pissed off when people interrupt me with their snoring, and Botan tells me you two sleep like rocks with chain saws!"  
  
she finished with a growl.   
  
"She hasn't changed a bit in all this time, has she?" Kurama whispered to Hiei.   
  
"That depends on how far you go back, Kurama."  
  
Koenma waited for everyone to quiet down. "Now, if we're all settled, I'll get started. Now, a few centuries ago--"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sairen held up a hand. DING! the microwave sounded after a few seconds of silence. She jumped up, took out the bag, and walked back in the room shaking it.  
  
Hiei's nose twitched. "Is that extra butter?"   
  
She paused. "Yeah. You're not taking the whole bag, though."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
After she and Hiei finished diving up the spoils (which Botan and Kurama noted was done without too much squabbling other than "I wanna keep the bag!"), Koenma began again.  
  
"Now, assuming no one has to get up for anything else..." he trailed off.  
  
"Don't look at me; I used the men's room before I sat down," Kuwabara reassured him.  
  
"Good God," Hiei sighed, throwing a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Sairen laughed, almost choking on her own mouthful.   
  
Koenma, growing impatient, gave it a third shot. "Anyway, like I was saying..."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"A few centuries ago, a group of humans with very strong spirit energy were training to learn how to channel their power and form it into elemental spells. Since these types of techniques are probably the most formidable, they are very hard to learn if one is not born an elemental. Obviously, the group busted their asses in perfecting their respective techniques, especially since if they lost concentration for even a second they would be devoured by their own energy.   
  
"Of course all four of them survived, since if they had not we wouldn't be in this mess today. The only way for their knowledge and techniques would survive, though, is if they in turn passed what they knew on to students of their own. However, all successors had to have certain criteria:  
  
One--at least a little psychic power had to be present, though a high amount of spirit energy, tapped or untapped, was a definite must.  
  
Two--they had to have some sort of attunement to one element or another  
  
Three--the candidates absolutely had to possess a strong will and a ridiculous amount of self-control. and, finally,  
  
Four--no one hoping to gain this type of power could have any sort of violent and/or criminal history.  
  
**********  
  
Sairen's sudden burst of laughter jerked everyone back to the real world.  
  
"Personally, Sairen, I think you're the last person that should be laughing about anything," Koenma chided.  
  
"That's exactly why I find that so hilarious," she gasped, "No criminal record or violent history? HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Kurama smiled ironically, "I suppose that means none of us would have been eligible."  
  
"There have been a few exceptions to that," Koenma informed, "but the majority of the time, the candidates with certain flaws ended up dying a horrible death either because they lost control or they had to be stopped before they did something unthinkable. Getting back to the story..."  
  
**********  
  
"...A reasonable while after their own mentors passed away, this particular group of four began looking for people to pass their secrets on to. Unfortunately, none could find anyone worthy for one reason or another. Fearful that they may grow too old before finding the next generation, they all decided to do the next best thing: write down everything they had learned so it would not be lost in time.  
  
"Keep in mind, though, that elemental magic has been around for a VERY long time. However, what started out as incantations somehow ended up entwined directly with spirit techniques. Either way, the four had learned both the old and new ways, even coming up with some of their own tricks. All of this was recorded in a set of eight scrolls, though rumor has it that a ninth exists, but no one is sure what it contains. They are all sealed by a special form of magic that only a few know about today, and even fewer can use it. Also, as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan can attest to, they cannot even be tracked except in unique circumstances, and their hiding places are not easily found. Until recently, that is.  
  
"This is where you all come in: Our sources tell us that someone--or something--is trying to locate these records. In fact, it is highly possible that they already have one of them, though which one, assuming this is even accurate, is unknown. Your mission: Find and secure the remaining Scrolls of Eternity (mind you, there are two of each element, earth, air, fire, and water) before whoever else is looking for them does."  
  
**********  
  
For a while, no one spoke. Sairen and Kurama especially appeared disturbed. Finally, someone said what was on their mind:  
  
"If all we have to do is find eight or nine pieces of paper, then why do you think it will take six people?" Hiei asked Koenma. "I mean, it's not like Yusuke can't fight. And besides, Botan can heal and Kuwabara's practically a punching bag, so it's not like he doesn't have backup."  
  
"PUNCHING BAG?!" Kuwabara yelled indignantly.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that," Botan talked around him.  
  
Surprisingly, though, it was Sairen that clarified, "Supposedly, the scrolls can only be detected during a full moon, and even then only certain ones are vulnerable in each season."  
  
Yusuke was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"They are sealed with a very old and complex form of magic," Kurama explained, "and because the seals were designed to never wear-off on their own, they are vulnerable around the time they were cast--"  
  
"--which happens to be one or two less than a few centuries ago this year," Sairen finished. "It took them a decent amount of time to write everything down, and they decided to hide everything at the last minute. That last minute didn't come until after a hundred years or so, since their power somehow or another gave them a much longer life span than normal people."  
  
"Precisely. But, how do YOU know that?" Koenma asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, please, it's not like I don't know history or what's going on now."  
  
She paused. "There is something that I'd like to know, though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You mentioned that Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara had already started looking for the scrolls. How exactly were they supposed to find them? From what I've heard, neither of the three can sense this type of power, or, if they can, would have no idea what it is or what to do."  
  
"That's another problem," Botan admitted. "Kuwabara, who's been our locater, says he hasn't sensed ANYTHING so far and that he may not know it if he does later on or has already."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far!" the redhead quickly claimed, waving his hands.  
  
Hiei, who looked desperately as if he wanted to put in his own two-cents, was silenced by a look from Sairen. Instead, he actually said something helpful. "Don't worry about it, Botan, Sairen and Kurama should be able to take care of that."  
  
"Actually...I don't think we have to worry about waiting until any full moons or season changes before we can find the remaining Scrolls of Eternity."  
  
That got everybody's undivided attention. All eyes were fixed on Sairen, who made a face. "Quit staring at me like that. I'm an elemental, for crying out loud; I think I should be able to sense any type of Air magic."  
  
Koenma narrowed his eyes. "Is that right?"  
  
Sairen kept her expression neutral. "Damn straight it is. Don't believe me, Lord Koenma?"  
  
"It's not that. I just think you should get used to being completely honest with everyone, at least for now."  
  
"Hey, I made a promise, all right!" she suddenly exploded. "Even if we weren't as close to each other as we are, I STILL wouldn't tell you everything simply because we all agreed to keep some information under wraps."  
  
Botan gasped. "Are you saying that-?"   
  
"It appears so," Hiei anticipated her question. "You better let us handle this by ourselves, then, since they're used to us by now."  
  
"Now, hold on a minute, Hiei!" Yusuke stood up suddenly, "this is MY case!"  
  
"More the reason the Twins may not be so reasonable."  
  
"Though Hiei has a point," Kurama interrupted, "we still may be able to work something out. Sairen can just have her famous 'Don't kill the outsiders' talk with them, and that should do it."  
  
She was already shaking her head before he even finished. "You and Hiei are apparitions, and they like you, anyway. There's no real guarantee how they will accept Kuwabara and Yusuke, especially with their growing fame in the demon world."  
  
"But, what about Botan? She's Yusuke's assistant."  
  
"Koenma, even if YOU showed up, SHE'LL be fine," Sairen assured him. "Besides, I think Rashim has a crush on her or something-eep!" she squeaked, turning a little red (though not nearly as red as Botan herself).  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Er, nothing, Botan, just forget it, heheh."  
  
Feeling a need to save them both, Yusuke stretched noisily. "Well, then, we might as well get started. Now that everyone's up-to-date, we shouldn't waste any time."  
  
"That's the spirit, Yusuke!" Koenma congratulated. A little prematurely, one might add.  
  
"Yup, yup. First order of business: Let the Spirit Detective get some much needed shut-eye!"  
  
**everyone else falls over anime-style**  
  
##############################################################################  
  
that'd be it for the second chapter. It's longer than the two before it, but the third one's probably going to be shorter. Chapter four should be one of the longer ones. Why am I so worried about reporting on length? **shrugs** R&R peoples! 


	4. NotTooLongAgo in a Hideout NotSoFar Away

Since all good stories have an antagonist, Ch. 3 introduces the baddies, and it fills in some more holes in this Swiss cheese of a story. Like they say on the packs of Ramen or the Cup of Noodles (can't remember which, since I don't own them)--"enjoy"! And guess what? You don't have to add seasoning and stir! Yay! At least, I HOPE my story isn't bland...only the reviews will tell... **HINT, HINT** R&R!!  
  
DarkFlame136  
  
ps: don't own Starbucks, either. Damn. I love java and tea. and cookies. can't forget the cookies. The Matrix isn't mine. That is, the MOVIE isn't mine...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
And let's not forget the PS2. How did I live without you? **hugs game deck**  
  
############################################################################  
  
Ch. 3: Not-Too-Long Ago in a Hideout Not-So-Far Away...  
  
############################################################################  
  
Sometimes, the good guys manage to stay a step or two ahead of the villains. This ain't one of them.  
  
Both sides had begun searching for the other Scrolls of Eternity around the same time. However, Cydius' lackeys had an advantage over Koenma's--not only did they have an elemental on their side first, but the score was already 0 to 1, Visitors in the lead (for all you sports fans ^_^).  
  
Unfortunately, if Cydius were having a good day, the score would soon be 0 to 2.  
  
And it was a good day indeed. For the most part.  
  
"Master," Jiri poked his head into the lounge.  
  
From the large, evil-looking chair with long, curled spikes on the back and a nice, soft cushion in the seat, Cydius rolled his dark eyes even though the other could not see him through the back of the chair.   
  
"Jiri...how many times do I have to tell you to KNOCK first?"  
  
"Sorry. I am not used to this being the throne room."  
  
"You all can have your lounge back as soon as they finish rebuilding my old one. But I keep the flat-screen TV. It's a 60" wide-screen, and the surround sound makes The Matrix even better!"  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Jiri couldn't help rolling his own eyes. 'Oh, great. Now we'll have to find another place to hook up the PS2!'  
  
Without turning around, Cydius rebuked his fairly large second-in-command. "Don't roll you eyes, Jiri--you can get another one when I take over the human world."  
  
"Speaking of luxury items, did you get my cappuccino?"  
  
"Sorry, my lord: Starbucks ran out of the caramel one."  
  
"Damn. I was looking forward to that."  
  
"There is some good news..." Jiri trailed off.  
  
"Really." Cydius rose; turning to regard Jiri, he leaned over the back of his chair (BETWEEN the spikes, mind you, not on top of them. that'd be messy X_X).  
  
Jiri smiled. Cydius raised an eyebrow. "Who died? Hopefully that twit Koenma, though anyone else in my way will do."  
  
"Sorry again, my lord. I brought you a bagel, though," he held up a bag.  
  
"Chocolate raspberry?"  
  
"And strawberry cream cheese."  
  
"Kick ass," the excited overlord vaulted over the chair without spearing himself ("Damn!" Yusuke snaps from the background) and headed towards Jiri to claim his doggy bag.  
  
Jiri sighed. "I sometimes forget you really are as young as you appear."  
  
"I am 19--hundred, Jiri." Taking the bag, he realized the other man had something more to say. "Yes?"  
  
"Your..."new recruit" has found another scroll."  
  
Cydius' eyes lit up. "The second Earth scroll?"  
  
"No: a Fire one."  
  
He laughed, "Just as well."  
  
"It IS ironic how someone can suddenly switch sides."  
  
"More like do some repayment service for blasting my old throne room to hell." Now it was Cydius' turn to sigh. He patted the bag against his leg.  
  
"One must admit: she DID do a thorough job."  
  
His leader stared at him. "I sometimes forget how much you really appreciate a challenging opponent."  
  
"Lady Mitsuno is one of the most powerful demons on this planet," Jiri said in obvious admiration, "I am very impressed that my lord is able to control her so easily."  
  
"The Scrolls of Eternity hold much power, Jiri. All I had to do was add a little to the necromancy spell of the first Earth scroll after finding her remains."  
  
The warrior was curious. "She is hardly anything more than a mindless slave, yet she seems as strong as ever. How is this, my lord?"  
  
Cydius himself closed the door. "You know I trust you, Jiri."  
  
"I have no interest in complex magic, Cydius."  
  
"That, too," the younger (looking) man motioned for him to sit. Taking the seat opposite (a black and red beanbag chair), he started on his condensed explanation--and his bagel, while he was and at it.  
  
"All right **takes bite**. Simply put **chew, chew**, the Scrolls of Eternity are elemental magic with a twist **opens cream cheese**, the twist being that, in reality, the "magic" is actually converted spirit energy in one of its most powerful forms."  
  
"This is a damn good bagel," he continued, totally off-topic, "I'll have to order a dozen sometime."  
  
"Back to what I was saying **munch, munch**; since I am telepathic, I am able to manipulate the minds of those with a weaker will. Of course, the dead have no will, so long as their spirit remains detached from their bodies. **takes another bite. doesn't speak for a while so he will not end up choking**. After reading the scroll a few times, I began to see how elemental-style necromancy worked, and realized that I had to take a few precautions. Elementals are very strong in spirit--excuse my pun, but you and I have no need NOT to be frank--so I had to come up with a way to prevent her spirit from interfering, keep her under MY control, and still have her able to use her full powers."  
  
"I could not help but notice that she's not as fast as she used to be."  
  
"Well, she IS out of practice, you know. I trust you also notice that she is unable to use her elemental powers." Cydius waited for a reply.  
  
He got one, that he did. "Well, she DOES have a lack of spirit energy, since she has a lack of spirit, period."  
  
Cydius frowned. "You are SO lucky I like you, Jiri. Her energy's coming from a different source."  
  
Jiri, once again, spoke his mind. "I don't recommend you using your own for too much longer, Cydius."  
  
"I forgot you are able to see power signatures," he admitted. "Either way, once we have the other Earth scroll, she can draw her power from any living thing around her, which is why I'd prefer to find that one first. A Fire scroll, though..." his grin was as vicious as it was cunning, "now we can have some fun and finally see a glimpse of the old Fire elemental she once was."  
  
"I just hope you've covered all possibilities, my lord," Jiri remarked. "If Sairen gets wind of this--no pun intended on my part, either--you might end up in a world of hurt."  
  
Cydius thought for a moment. "I must admit, Jiri, that I still have not decided what to do about THAT particular scenario. People are saying that she's calmed down a bit, though, and I haven't heard anything new."  
  
Jiri shook his head. "Her and Lady Mitsuno...well...words cannot express accurately how close those two were. Long story short, her kicking your ass will only be the beginning. What if Lady Mitsuno's spirit contacts her in some way?"  
  
"Now THAT, I've taken care of," he finished off his bagel. **chew, chew** **swallow** "I put a condition on her spirit that will not allow it to make any sort of move to interfere with my plans directly or indirectly. I have done nothing to bind it anywhere, so it is still where it was before. However, if any of those conditions are triggered by, say, crossing over from the Spirit World into this or the human one, the effects will immediately activate, sending her to a place that she may not want to go."  
  
Jiri whistled in appreciation. "Manipulating dimensions is hard stuff."  
  
"So next time, if I'm asleep for a few days, don't throw water on me."  
  
Grunting, the other man got up and stretched. "As much as I don't want to ask..."  
  
"Let me guess," Cydius rose as well, "You want to know where her spirit will go if she tries anything funny."  
  
"Yet part of me would rather not."  
  
"Jiri--I suggest you heed that part." 


	5. Disturbing Thoughts, part I

############################################################################  
  
Ch. 4: Disturbing Thoughts  
  
############################################################################  
  
I told you the last one was going to be one of the shorter ones and this one'll be a longer one. Well, we'll see what happens. There's not too much action in this one--then again, there isn't really any action in any of the chapters so far. Don't worry, though, 'cause things'll get started pretty soon. Not that I'll own DBZ Budakai then, but what the hell.   
  
DarkFlame136  
  
Part I:  
  
After Koenma's session let out, everyone except the little guy somehow or another ended up at Sairen's apartment.   
  
Ok, fine, they hopped through a dimensional tunnel Mitsuno had made between the Spirit Realm and the hall bathroom.  
  
"Wow, that was like a rollercoaster!"   
  
"For once I agree with you, Kuwabara." Kurama was leaning against the wall, trying to clear his head.  
  
  
  
"Um..." Yusuke spoke, still queasy from the ride, "why are we packed in a bathtub like sardines in a can?"  
  
Hiei had an answer for that one. "Because you haven't gotten out yet."  
  
Sairen had skipped out as soon as they arrived. Hiei was next to get out, followed by Kurama. The other three just stood there, though Botan was busy knocking on the tiles.  
  
"This was Mitsuno's old place, Botan," Hiei informed her, "so you might as well stop looking for the breach and get out of the shower before someone with an imagination walks in."  
  
"Good point," she admitted, jumping out. "Come on, you two."  
  
Yusuke was about to follow when he noticed Kuwabara hadn't moved. "Traumatized?"  
  
"No," he answered, looking around as if admiring the scenery. "This is one of the coolest bathrooms I've ever seen! It's all black, red, and blue!"  
  
"And if you turn off the lights, the tiles glow in the dark"  
  
Yusuke raised and eyebrow. "Hiei...how do you know that?"  
  
"Nevermind. Let's go." He allowed Botan and Kurama to go before him. "Coming, Urameshi?"  
  
"After you, Hiei."  
  
The latter smiled, which made Yusuke suddenly regret refusing his offer.  
  
Hiei left the room-after turning off the lights.  
  
Everyone within a few miles must have heard the scream that followed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!? EEIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"Wow, THAT IS SO COOL!!!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hiei's shit-eating grin faltered when he ran into Sairen. She had changed out of her other clothes into pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap top, though she was leaning in the door frame as if she had been waiting there the whole time. "Nice moons," he pointed to her pants.  
  
"You shut the lights off before they left, didn't you?"  
  
"Just continuing tradition."  
  
"I forgot about that." When Hiei and Kurama had first come through the bathroom, Sairen had shut off the lights on them. Before this, on her first time through, Mitsuno had done the same thing to her.  
  
For a while, the two just stood there, not knowing what to do next. Not liking any sort of awkward silence, Sairen asked, "Aren't we supposed to be yelling at each other?"  
  
  
  
Hiei thought about it. "You want to?"  
  
  
  
Sairen thought about it. "Not really. Too tired."  
  
  
  
'And here I was thinking you had a change of heart.' "Then go to bed. We won't make too much noise."  
  
  
  
"I'm not worried about you and Kurama. I better find at least some food left in my fridge when I get back up, though."  
  
  
  
"We'll save you the crumbs."  
  
  
  
"I mean it, Hiei."  
  
  
  
"Fine. Sleep well, Sairen." Not waiting for a reply, Hiei continued on his way.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When Hiei left, Sairen had stayed put. There was too much on her mind already, and just seeing him again added even more to the load.   
  
  
  
'I know I'm still pissed off, but at the same time...' her thoughts were interrupted by a presence she knew all to well. "Ok, Botan, what now?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing," the sneaky detective assistant stepped out of the hallway closet and fully into view. "I couldn't help but notice that no matter how much you two fight, you still can't leave each other alone."  
  
  
  
"Botan," she began, even more tired than before. "The only reason he did not step over the line is because he totally demolished it."  
  
  
  
"But what happened?"  
  
  
  
"I...I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Sairen backed out, literally and figuratively.   
  
  
  
Before entering her room, though, she inquired, "What WERE you doing in the hall closet, anyway?"  
  
  
  
Botan's guilty look said it all, but she spoke the words to go along with it. "Well, when I was coming down the hall I saw you and Hiei heading towards each other at the same time, so I just ducked in the closet."  
  
  
  
To Botan's surprise, Sairen laughed. "You could have just walked past, you know! We're not THAT scary, are we?"  
  
  
  
"I was also kinda curious about what would happen if you two met on your own..."  
  
  
  
Sairen shook her head. "I'm not sure if I can forgive him, Botan."  
  
  
  
"Not even after all those times he let your own bad judgments slide?" the other pressed.  
  
  
  
'If she only knew' Sairen thought sadly. "If I could do it, I think I would tell you. You know, just to let it out. I'm sick of crying, though." She exhaled loudly. "Hold down the fort for me, k?"   
  
  
  
"Oh. Alright, then. Take your time, though I'm sure we wouldn't go any farther without you."  
  
  
  
"Don't I feel special," she muttered. "I'll see what I can do. 'night, Botan." Sairen went in her room and closed the door.   
  
  
  
Interestingly enough, she only shed one tear before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
By the time Botan arrived in the living room, the guys had already made themselves at home. Yusuke was stretched out asleep on the sofa. Kuwabara had challenged Kurama to a game of Dragon Ball Z Budakai, which he regretted soon enough.  
  
"What? Since when could Vegeta go Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Since that one episode when he figured it out," Kurama matter-of-factly explained while he matter-of-factly kicked Kuwabara's ass.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Will you keep it down?" Hiei snapped. "Some people are trying to sleep so they can prevent you from getting a REAL beating!"  
  
"What? Oh, right," Kuwabara quieted down. "But Urameshi sleeps like a 'friggen rock."  
  
"And I'm sure Sairen will drop one on your head if you wake HER up."  
  
Botan walked over and took a seat in the armchair across from Hiei, who happened to be parked in a bubble chair, legs thrown over the side. "I think she just fell asleep a few minutes ago, so more the reason we shouldn't make too much noise. How long has Yusuke been asleep?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"But...that's how long we've been here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Botan sighed. "Well, I have those files Lord Koenma was talking about," she pulled two manila folders out of her kimono sleeve.   
  
"Can you pull out a rabbit out of there, too?"  
  
She blinked, caught completely off guard. "Wha--what, Hiei?"  
  
"Forget it, Botan." From the floor, Kurama snickered.  
  
"Which files did he give you, anyway?" Hiei continued normally.  
  
"Actually, we have access to all of them, but I just picked out the profiles for her and the twins. You know, so the others won't have to deal with TOO many surprises."  
  
Kurama pushed "Pause" and turned around. Kuwabara immediately began to complain  
  
"Hey! What'd 'ya do that for?"  
  
"You'll live," he assured him before addressing Botan. "If only Sairen's files are open, then how did you come across Rashim and Shalmars'?"  
  
Botan looked hurt. "Like YOU'VE never borrowed anything without asking before."  
  
Kuwabara, as usual, refused to be ignored. "Kurama! I DEMAND that you finish this game! We can do the book work later."  
  
"Oh, very well," the exasperated apparition unpaused the game and finished Kuwabara off with a combination of well-placed punches and a big-ass energy ball. "Satisfied?"  
  
"..." was all the poor guy could manage.  
  
"Should we wait until Yusuke wakes up before we read them?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You can, but I want to see how much faulty information Koenma managed to pick up now," Hiei took one of the folders from a shocked Botan, who shot back,  
  
"I'll have you know that I did most of the research myself!"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "And you wonder why we never tell you anything."  
  
"At least it was me and not anyone else, because if it was I'm sure EVERYTHING would be in there!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me SOME credit, Hiei, do you really think I'd put anything personal on record?" she got up and stomped off to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Botan, be a doll and grab me a soda, would you?" Kuwabara yelled after her.   
  
"Coming RIGHT up!" Next thing anyone knew, soda can number two went crashing into his face.  
  
SMACK! "OUCH! Hey, I love root beer!"  
  
"At least," Hiei got up next. "I'm going someplace quiet. I won't take too long; not that it matters, since I could be gone for three days and Yusuke will still be asleep for one more."  
  
"We won't be going anywhere," Kurama promised, "just make sure you put everything back where you found it."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Kurama didn't back down. "I know you, Hiei. Don't take out any pages."  
  
He sighed. "Fine, Kurama, get off my back already." Hiei made sure he left before the other had a chance to get anything else in.  
  
Kurama took a deep breath and let it out. "Kuwabara, hand me the folder for the other two."  
  
"Ok," he reached over and grabbed it off the coffee table. "How do you know it's not Sairen's?"  
  
Ignoring his question, Kurama opened the file. The first thing he saw was a large picture of Shalmar and Rashim together, back to back. Both were tall, with very dark-skin and long hair. Rashim had a thin braid with five beads (black, clear, and silver) on his right side, while his sister's was on the left. The picture happened to show them with their weapons and armor. On the next page was their profile, or, at least, what Botan actually wrote down.  
  
NAME: Rashim and Shalmar (last name unknown)  
  
AGE: unknown  
  
HEIGHT: 6' even  
  
HAIR COLOR: silver  
  
EYE COLOR: silver  
  
BLOOD TYPE: unknown  
  
RACE: Elemental  
  
ELEMENT: Earth  
  
WEAPON: Rashim--Chain whip, Diamond sword  
  
Shalmar--Diamond hammer (note: made mainly of unknown metal, though it's VERY effective)  
  
OTHER NOTES: Like all Elementals, they feed on energy. however, these two seem to sustain themselves on the energy from their surroundings more often than not. also, like all Elementals, not too much is known about them personally, and we have the least amount of information on them. it said, though, that they do not socialize with other demons any more than necessary, and they definitely do not look upon humans very kindly. those who know of their existence seem afraid of them, though I'm sure that people would fear me, too, if I had weapons THAT large. Shalmar's war hammer is rumored to be the largest ever made, and Rashim's sword is probably the second largest ever forged in the demon world, though how either were made remains a mystery.   
  
Kurama finished reading at the same time Hiei came back in. "Learn anything new?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer immediately. After trading folders, he simply said, "I should have borrowed this a long time ago." He walked out again without a word.  
  
Handing Sairen's folder to Kuwabara, Kurama said he was going out for a while. "Don't you want to read this one, too?" the former asked.  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
Kuwabara watched him go. Then he shrugged. 'Might as well see what's up with the mystery chick.'  
  
Similarly to the other file, the first page was a large picture, though only Sairen was shown.  
  
'I don't know where they got this, but I want a copy! She's HOT! That's a big-ass sword, though.'   
  
Sairen's mug shot showed her leaning on a very large, very menacing, very dark blade. She had the same long, wavy hair, very light blue-green skin, and only one less piercing on each ear (now, she had around five or six, with a small chain on her left ear). Trying not to drool on the pages, Kuwabara read the typed information.  
  
NAME: Sairen (last name unknown)  
  
AGE: unknown  
  
HEIGHT: 5' 2.5"  
  
HAIR COLOR: sapphire  
  
EYE COLOR: dark blue/silver  
  
BLOOD TYPE: unknown  
  
RACE: Elemental  
  
ELEMENT: Air   
  
WEAPON: Ebon blade, etc. (see inventory for a full list)  
  
OTHER NOTES: As previously mentioned, she has a full assortment of "toys", many of which have been secured, including her sword at one point. Sairen's probably the most explosive of all the Elementals. with a rather dangerous temper. her control over air is profound enough that, whenever angered, she can cause great storms. she is also telekinetic, meaning she had a fair amount of control over ordinary objects as well, but she does not seem to use this power very much, preferring direct combat. in intelligence, she is almost even with Fire Elementals. she uses her intellect for her own ends, and becomes bored very easily, which is more than likely why she had a wrap-sheet large enough to wallpaper all of Spirit Headquarters. Sairen feeds on Spirit Energy, and has absolutely no problem with going out to dinner, which has given our agency a few more problems to deal with. her weapon is of unknown material, though people say it is the largest blade and a one-of-a-kind. if one looks close enough, one can see swirls of darkness on the inside. something tells me that no one has really had this opportunity--except right before their death. between her and Mitsuno, we have not one, but TWO full-time jobs in keeping everything under control. for a complete list of her exploits, just check the archives. or ask around, since everyone knows about her. however, she keeps to herself, and not because no one bothers her without a very good reason.  
  
Once finished, all Kuwabara could do was whistle. 'Oh, wow, this chick's pretty hard! And she feeds off energy! I hope Urameshi gets up soon, he REALLY needs to see this!'  
  
"More the reason you should leave her alone, Kuwabara."  
  
"Yikes! Don't do that, Hiei, I never heard you come back in!"  
  
"You weren't supposed to." Hiei dropped the other folder in his lap. "I suggest you look over this one with care, especially the last part. Not everything is present, but it should be enough information to keep you alive, provided that you know when and when not to open your big mouth."  
  
Despite the obvious insult, Kuwabara decided to actually take his words as a warning and not the former. He still had one question, though. "I'll keep that in mind. But, who's Mitsuno?"  
  
"Don't you EVER mention her name around her!"  
  
Kuwabara jumped, taken back by Hiei's sudden viciousness. "You don't have to bite my head off just for a question, man!"  
  
Hiei gave him a death-glare, causing him to shrink back. "I've never asked (or expected) very much of you. 'think you can handle this?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but you still haven't--"  
  
"And I won't."  
  
Seeing there was no changing the other's mind, Kuwabara read through Shalmar and Rashims' file, muttering about short-people with bad attitudes and pretty ladies with big weapons.  
  
  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx 


	6. Disturbing Thoughts, part II

############################################################################  
  
Ch. 4: Disturbing Thoughts  
  
############################################################################  
  
Part II:  
  
Sairen appeared to be in a dark, unfamiliar chamber, lit only by smokeless torches. And yet, it all seemed familiar somehow.  
  
Something told her to turn around. She did--and immediately wished she had not. With her heart caving in on itself, she whispered the name she had tried to forget.  
  
"Mitsu? Mitsuno?"  
  
Mitsuno's motionless form was on some sort of altar. Someone in a robe was walking around in a circle, leaving a trail of a bright red something. Soon, the entire altar was surrounded.  
  
|Is everything in place?| a detached voice asked. It seemed to come from the hooded figure who made the circle.  
  
|Yes, Cydius. Are you sure this will work as planned?| this came from a second man, which she couldn't see at the moment. He sounded pretty tough, though. 'But who the hell is Cydius, and what's he doing with Mitsuno's body?'   
  
Sairen found out soon enough. The man in view removed his hood, revealing a very handsome, spiky-haired Asian youth. Normally, she'd say he was a hottie. Now, though, she'd say he's her new anatomy test-subject. Stopping herself from locating the nearest meat hook, she steeled herself so she could somehow watch what she knew she wouldn't want to see.  
  
|Excellent. Bring me the scroll, Jiri. And make sure no one interrupts; you know how much I hate to silence people I need.|  
  
|Or, you could just blind them...|  
  
The young man appeared to think this over. |No. Too gory, and I don't need any Oedipus Rexes running around when I'm busy. It's too distracting.|  
  
The second man, who, for some reason, remained a shadow, handed something to the other, who apparently was his leader, since he bowed afterwards before walking out.   
  
After hearing a large door shut, the one called Cydius got to work. He scanned through the scroll, and then looked over another sheet of paper next to him. Setting both aside, he disrobed and moved inside the circle.  
  
|Ah, Mitsuno...if I didn't screw this up, you can begin paying me back for past damages. If I did, well...I didn't, so you'll just have to deal with it. Now, watch closely and regret the day you crossed me and the lucky bitch that you met your end by.|  
  
Sairen chuckled. That "lucky bitch" met his own end a few hours after. This time, though, she didn't think she'd let her sword do all the work. She needed to repaint her nails, anyway.  
  
Extending her fingernails to their full six-inches, she walked a little closer. No sense in being cautious, since this was only a vision and she couldn't change anything. Not that she wouldn't mind running her claws down his face a few times...  
  
Muttering in some strange language--which sounded like a corrupt version of her own, making her even more eager to empty his veins--he had began the incantation. No sooner or later than this, the circle around the altar began to glow red. Then, a wall of fire appeared around both him and the body.  
  
Sairen could still see through the flaming wall, but she decreased the distance between her and Cydius, anyway. 'All the easier to kill you, my dear.'  
  
The youth stepped up the speed and volume of his chanting. Soon, his own body started to glow, followed by Mitsuno's, which emitted a dull, sickly red aura. The lights pulsated, at first out of rhythm, that of her friend starting out much slower, but gradually picking up speed. As soon as they matched, the light from Cydius began reaching towards Mitsuno's body, as if he was transferring his own life energy to her. Before long, though, the transfusion ended; however, the wall of flame began to gather and drain into her body as well.   
  
The room was darkened once again. "What the hell...?" Sairen trailed off.   
  
Mitsuno opened her eyes, letting out an inhuman shriek that lasted for around ten seconds.  
  
|Welcome back| a weakened Cydius muttered sarcastically from the floor. Down on one knee, breathing and sweating heavily, he looked only a fraction of as bad as he would after Sairen got hold of him. In fact, she walked right up to him and took a swing.  
  
"Sonic Swipe!" Of course, it went right through him, leaving an air current in the form of an arc. That didn't stop her from picturing his head carried along with it.  
  
|Where am I? What's going on?|  
  
Sairen swallowed, unable to speak at all. 'No way. That is NOT your voice, Mitsu. Then again, that's probably not you at all.'  
  
Mitsuno sat up, looking around. The hollow voice that came from her throat was only an inexpressive shadow of her own, with a sort of echo. Her face held no expression, either. |And just who the hell are you?|  
  
'Well, THAT sounds like her' Sairen thought wryly.   
  
|You...have no memory, do you, Mitsuno?|  
  
|No memory? Of what?|  
  
Cydius stood up, |Nevermind. Don't worry about it, though. This is where you belong.|  
  
She turned towards him. |Where...I belong.|  
  
|Yes.| He walked over and stood next to her. Then he looked dead at her friend. |Isn't that right, Sairen?|  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The first thing she did was scream, loud and long. A year of pent-up pain, sadness, and frustration was finally let out in that one moment. She also did not bother trying to stop her power from responding. A deadly gust of wind spun around her room, knocking things off her shelves and glass figurines off the dresser. She didn't even try to catch Mitsuno's hairbrush as it slammed into the mirror, shattering glass everywhere.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Sairen also didn't bother to answer, or get up. She just sat in bed while four other people hauled ass down the hall, making enough noise to wake the dead.   
  
  
  
'Wake the dead...'  
  
  
  
Someone was banging on her door. Sounded like Kuwabara. "Hey, lady, I don't know what in the world you're trying to do, but we weren't TRYING to wake you up--"  
  
"Out of the way, moron! Sairen, open the door. Oh, to hell with it." Hiei decided to simply knock the door down.  
  
"It was open, stupid."  
  
"Sairen, what's going on? This place looks like--"  
  
"Hiei, back the hell OFF!" the last word was shouted, stopping him in his tracks and causing one of the two remaining glass figurines to shatter.   
  
"Sairen..."  
  
"Don't come any closer," her eyes took on a light blue color, glowing eerily in the dark room, "or there's no guarantee that I won't cut you down."  
  
"Sai--"  
  
"Just get out. All of you. Please." Sairen's eyes slowly turned back to normal on that last, pleading note.   
  
"Let's go, Hiei," Kurama placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He allowed himself to be lead out, offering no physical or even verbal resistance. After the two of them left, Kuwabara and Botan followed. The latter, however, held back.  
  
"You, too, Botan," was the soft command from the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about the door, but I'd shut it if it were still on the hinges."  
  
Sairen did not respond. Before leaving, Botan cast a simple spell over the door. Similar to WitchLight, it made the room look how she wanted it to (clean and empty), but it also went a step further and canceled out any sound before it could leave the room.  
  
Silently thanking her friend, Sairen covered her face with her hands and did something else she had been meaning to do for a while.  
  
For the next hour or so, she cried. Just like she had when Mitsuno died a year ago, on the very day the night before when her vision had occurred for real.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Author's note: WitchLight is something i came up with; it's a spell that changes the appearance of a person or area to the way the person casting the spell wants it or him/her to look. I came up with Sairen's attack as well, though it was more of a spur-of-the-moment thing, not something i've had for a while. I didn't really expect this chapter to end up in two parts, though, so it surprised me, too. I thought it would sound better if the two parts were separated instead of being together, since they have totally different tones. Enough technical talk. I need to start on ch. 5, since this is something i actually WANT to write **balls up school assignment and tosses it over shoulder**.   
  
Oh, btw, the meat hook idea came from one of the Jenifers i know. Everyone SHOULD know that the Oedipus Rex thing isn't mine, either. What IS the plural form of "Rex", anyway? Hmmm... 


	7. What Do You Mean, “You‘re not ready to g...

##############################################################################  
  
Ch. 5: What Do You Mean, "You're not ready to go yet!" *checks script and sighs* …TAKE THREE, EVERYBODY!!!  
  
##############################################################################  
  
Hey, did anyone notice i had a few spelling errors? Actually, i just messed up on a few names, but i'll spell them right from now on. Not counting type-os. And i promised action, right? There's also a possibility that this may turn a little (more) depressing, but we'll see.  
  
Sorry i haven't posted here in a bit. i've had some serious writer's block. i'm leaving for college soon, too, so there may not be too frequent updates in anything after this month. i'll post a message and let everyone know in my other two fics, too.   
  
DarkFlame136  
  
#Take I: Divide and Confuse#  
  
By some bizarre act of fate--or maybe just the SandMan, whatever--Yusuke had not even twitched when Sairen had her little tantrum.  
  
"I told you he sleeps like a 'friggen rock," Kuwabara muttered jealously.  
  
"I think we all need to relax," Botan came in the room last. Everyone else, though, remained standing. "We really can't do anything until Yusuke wakes up, anyway."  
  
"Or until Sairen gets it together," Hiei sighed, dropping into his favorite chair (the bubble one, btw). He made a face when he bounced back up. "F--- it." Instead, he sat on the floor in front of it.  
  
Kuwabara laughed out loud, regardless of the amount of noise he made. "If you had bounced any higher, your head would have got stuck in the ceiling!"  
  
"Will you shut the hell up, please? I'm getting a serous headache, and I'd hate to see Sairen rip out your larynx."  
  
Everyone stared at Kurama as if he grew another head. "I am not in the best of humor right now, and I do not think anyone wants to hear any loud, vulgar noises at the moment."  
  
No one said a word while he made an exit to the kitchen. Afterwards: "Well, damn. I didn't think I'd ever hear him curse."  
  
"You have that effect on people, Kuwabara." While the other cursed his name, Hiei followed Kurama. Botan just sank into the other armchair and told Kuwabara to have a seat before she hit him with one.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the other room, Kurama was making the strongest cup of what ever he could find in a hurry.  
  
"The mini bar's behind the island counter."  
  
"I know that, Hiei," Kurama helped himself to the green tea leaves.  
  
"Then toss me a shot glass."  
  
Kurama took one look at him and tossed him a mug instead. "I suggest you fill that with hot water, too."  
  
"Along with the scotch?"  
  
If Hiei's reflexes were any slower, a jar of tea leaves would have crashed into his head.   
  
Grumbling, he made himself a cup of tea.   
  
Sitting at the table, he took a sip. And sniffed. And cast a withering glance towards the person across from him.  
  
Kurama didn't flinch, blowing off his own drink. "You need to wind down; you'll never get any sleep otherwise."  
  
"Kurama: the last time I drank anything you spiked, I slept for two days!"  
  
"This is a lot less potent."  
  
"So I guess I'll be out for one and a third." Happening to catch Kurama's death stare, Hiei rolled his eyes and took another sip. 'At least he used the leaves that taste good.'  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you finish that."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
After an extended silence (broken only by Kuwabara's snoring from the other room), Hiei hazarded, "I don't suppose you're going to give Sairen any sleep aids?"  
  
"She doesn't need any."  
  
"After THAT outburst--?"  
  
"She had a vision, Hiei." That shut him up. "And what ever she saw really got to her."  
  
Hiei was quiet. "Are you sure that's all?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "I can think of no other explanation for what happened, and we both know she was asleep before that. Besides, when was the last time she had a reaction like that to anything else?"  
  
Hiei, of course, knew the answer to that, but didn't want to think about it. Something told him that they would not be in this mess to begin with if he had NOT listened to Mitsuno in the first place. 'Then maybe she'd still be alive and Sairen wouldn't be deranged.'  
  
Kurama's face mirrored the sympathy he truly felt. "It's not your fault, Hiei. The only thing that could have been different was who would have died instead. Mitsuno knew that even before she left."  
  
"Then why the hell didn't she tell us?"  
  
"If she DID tell you exactly what was going on, then Sairen would not have let her go alone."  
  
"I couldn't keep her from going, anyway, so it's not like I was any help." Hiei stared into his half empty mug. "I should have went with her from the beginning instead of waiting like she said to."  
  
"And chances are, all three of you wouldn't have made it out in one piece."  
  
Hiei started to argue, but Kurama cut him off. "Pardon the pun, but there's no sense in bringing back old demons."  
  
"That's not even the slightest bit funny." he looked at the fox across from him. "I think I may have caught a bit of what Sairen was seeing."  
  
Kurama leaned forward. "How much and what was it?"  
  
"Just random pictures. But I could have sworn I saw Mitsuno."  
  
"Maybe it was a memory--"  
  
"talking to Cydius."  
  
Whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Caught completely off guard, it took Kurama a while to answer. A very long while.  
  
"Are you absolutely certain, Hiei? Are you willing to put everything on what you have just said?"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, fox? Don't tell me you're afraid of THAT one."  
  
"No. But I do have a healthy fear of Mitsuno." Looking Hiei straight in the eye, he added, "And I happened to sense her youki not too long ago."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The next day, Sairen took her time getting up. Not that she was embarrassed about her little demonstration; she just didn't feel like being bothered with anyone.   
  
As usual, though, her stomach got her out of bed.   
  
She brushed her teeth and showered. For the moment, she threw on a pair of boxer shorts, socks and a top like the one she was wore yesterday (today, everything was black and the shorts were the ones with the red lips on them).  
  
Interesting how everyone stared at her when she came into the kitchen.   
  
"What? is one of you wearing the same thing?"  
  
"Um...no," a confused Kuwabara said. He had paused midway between putting a forkfull of pancakes in his mouth. "I thought you were going with us, though."  
  
She spied a giant stack of pancakes on the counter next to Kurama, who had his back turned at the moment. Thinking to pull a fast one on him, she started to snatch and run. However, before she even took one step--  
  
"Don't even think about it, Sairen."  
  
'Damn.' "Fine, I'll make my own."  
  
"No need. Yours will be done soon enough."  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
"Just take that stack over to the table when you go."  
  
She did so; surprisingly, without eating any. A grateful Kuwabara grabbed another four and got to work as she took a seat.   
  
"Good God, save some for the rest of us."  
  
"Sorry, shrimp, a man's gotta eat."  
  
Hiei took two more himself before casually asking, "What's that got to do with you?"  
  
At that moment, Yusuke decided to walk in. Which was just as well, since no one was really in the mood for a throw-down at 9 AM on a Saturday (then again, who'd want to even be UP at 9 AM on a Saturday?).  
  
"Hey, guys," he yawned. Then he made a face. "No fair! Why didn't you guys wake me up? I LOVE pancakes!"  
  
"I don't think anyone around here has a cannon, Yusuke," Botan explained.  
  
"Dairen has a cannon," Sairen offered from beneath her arms (her head was down on the table).  
  
"I bet he does," Hiei muttered darkly. He didn't even want to hear that vampire's name, nevermind talk about him.   
  
"Dairen? Who's he?" both Botan and Yusuke asked at the same time.  
  
"Old friend of Sairen's. Let's leave it at that." Hiei finished his breakfast and got up to put his dishes in the sink. Then he headed for the living room. Once again, though--  
  
"I know you're planning on washing those, Hiei."  
  
'Damn.' "Fine. I thought I would be in your way, though."  
  
Yusuke, who was looking for the plates ("Cabinet right in front of you," Sairen directed, not bothering to look up) smirked. "The sink is on the other side of the kitchen."  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After everyone was finished, Sairen got down to business.  
  
"Since your homework assignment was to read the files, I will simply give today's assignment."  
  
"I'm going o give everyone a choice here, and you'll know why in a second." She stopped for a moment, trying to think of the best way to phrase things. 'Eh, what the hell; it's too much effort.'  
  
"I need to run a few errands before I can really help out. First, I'll need to go pick up some things I want and others you'll need. And there's no way I can go without talking to my better halves."  
  
Kurama translated, "In short, you need to go raid Sector S and see what Rashim and Shalmar have to say."  
  
"The earth Elementals who don't like humans," Yusuke commented. "Oh, joy."  
  
"Though I'm afraid to ask, where does that leave us?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, Kuwabara. You guys can either do one or both of the two other things for me, or I'll do it so you five can get a head start on getting a Scroll or two."  
  
Hiei found a flaw in that one. "How will we know where to look and what to look for? We need at least one Elemental with us, Sairen."  
  
"You know, I think you're right," she put on a show of surprise at her own short-sightedness. Or was it? "Well, I guess that means that we have to run my errands first!"  
  
"You sneaky little--!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Hiei," Botan broke in. "I'll admit that her methods of persuasion are a little bit unorthodox and a lotta bit underhanded, but if we ask nicely, we may have two more."  
  
"Either way, we need to move a whole lot faster. Botan, could you, Kuwabara, and Yusuke do my grocery shopping?" Sairen put on her sweetest smile. As an automatic reaction, Hiei ran his tongue along his teeth to check for cavities.  
  
"Oh, Please, no! It's bad enough my mom makes me do HERS!" Yusuke complained. Kuwabara shuddered.  
  
"I'm not even going to mention what Shizuru made me pick up the other day!"  
  
Sairen smiled and shook her head. "The things I'm NOT going to say!"  
  
"Just give us the list, and we'll do the rest!"  
  
"Thanks, Botan." she looked over at the two youki. "Hi, guys!"  
  
"Hello, Sairen."  
  
"You're not serious," Hiei shook his head. "After what happened, I really DON'T think it's a good idea if we meet again--"  
  
"Hiei, chill. For some odd reason, they still trust you." 


	8. Chapter 5, Take II

::Authoress' note--one of the ideas in this chapter was inspired by something from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (which i sure as hell don't own, in case you can't tell). can anyone guess what? for those of you who don't like guessing, it's a mirror. for those of you who do like guessing, sorry to ruin your fun. don't worry, though; this chapter'll make it aaallllllll better!  
  
DarkFlame136  
  
Btw, does anyone know the deal on this Harry Pothead and the Sorcerer's Bong? if that's a real book, i wanna know where to find a copy!  
  
##Take II: Stuff you WON'T Find in a Spirit Headquarters Yard Sale##  
  
Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara left through Mitsuno's bathtub soon after. Once there, Kuwabara had the nerve to ask that one question no one else wanted to.  
  
"What do you think she meant by it's odd that the other two still trust him?"  
  
Botan didn't answer right away. Normally, she was the queen of gossip; this was way too personal. 'And Sairen's kinda scary when she's mad…'  
  
"It's probably between those two, so it's definitely nothing for you to worry about, " Yusuke supplied. He looked down at the air Elemental's little list once more. "And just what the hell is a 'Ebon Blade'?"  
  
"THAT is her second most prized possession, so I'LL take care of that one!" Botan insisted.   
  
'Second most, huh?' he thought. 'Do I even want to know what the first one is?'  
  
"Botan, we passed Vault 4 a LONG time ago!" Kuwabara complained. "We're almost done with the fifties now!"  
  
"I know, but we've switched the rooms again due to security reasons," she explained, "the vents in this area have been sealed off and we installed a hi-tech particle beam laser system and a vacuum if that doesn't work."  
  
"What's the vacuum for? I thought you guys had janitors to clean up."  
  
She thought of Sairen's ability to turn herself into a fine mist. "Um…it's not meant for dust. Let's see now…Vault 64...65...here we go!"  
  
Yusuke frowned. Kuwabara looked totally freaked out. The former spoke.  
  
"Botan…why's there another 6 spray painted in red next to the number stenciled on the wall?"  
  
Kuwabara latched himself onto the other boy's arm without thinking. "Man…what if this place is cursed?"  
  
Botan sighed. "It's not cursed, silly. This is Sairen's handiwork, I'm sure."   
  
"But you just said the security's been stepped up here!"  
  
This went in one ear and out the other while she tried to remember the code to open the first part of the lock system (they now had a different seven digit number for every day of the month). Using a pass card, she then opened the doors.   
  
The other two blinked. "I thought this was a SECURITY vault, not a museum!"  
  
"She DOES have a wide assortment of toys, Yusuke. Don't touch anything if you don't know what it is; and chances are, you don't."  
  
As she pointed this out, the red head was looking sideways at a severed head that looked fresh off the shoulders of the sexy yet unlucky apparition it came from, only without the blood pooling around everywhere making a big mess. He poked it. "This thing can't be more than it seems--"  
  
As he pointed this out, the not-so-dead head opened its eyes. "Got beef, bitch?"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
WOMPH!  
  
"KUWABARA, YOU ASS, GET OFF ME!"  
  
"BUT, URAMESHI--!"  
  
"Kuwabara, I TOLD you not to touch anything!" Botan stalked straight past the teens (who were in a wrestling match) over to the head. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing, he started it! I almost lost an eye!"  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "You're a severed head, for crying out loud; you shouldn't even be ALIVE!"  
  
"Hey, don't hate me for making YOUR job easier!"  
  
WHAM! Yusuke's fist connected with Kuwabara's face, sending him on a one-way trip across the room, narrowly missing Sairen's collection of poisoned pole-axes.  
  
Dusting off his hands, the spirit detective asked, "Why in the world does she HAVE that thing?"  
  
The head scanned the room as well as it could from its stationary position. Satisfied that no one else was there, it whispered, "I'm Sairen's old boyfriend!"  
  
"NANI!?!?!"  
  
"I came before Hiei. I'll admit I kinda liked her friend, too, so things didn't end on a good note. I'll tell 'ya, though, I can't WAIT to see what she did to HIM for letting Mitsuno--"  
  
WHACK!  
  
@v@;;  
  
"That's enough out of you for today," Botan put her paddle back in the dimensional place she stows it in. "Yusuke, there's a jewelry box over there. One of the rings is a band with shifting colors. Be gentle yet fast when you take it. And, please, don't insult the stand!"  
  
"Um…right." he followed the direction she pointed in. Sure enough, there was a jewelry box, only it looked more like an open box with a…tree resting on a red velvet cloth. A very strange tree with a semi-familiar shape. All five of its branches were full of rings, including the smaller one farther down on the left.  
  
He whistled. "Wow, she sure has a lot of jewelry. I might need a hand in finding the right one!"  
  
Botan's cry carried clear across Vault 66(6), almost making Kuwabara drop his end of the large, cherry oak box they were moving. "Yusuke, you idiot! Apologize, and quickly!"  
  
"Why, what'd I say?" he reached to take a ring off of the stand. "Botan, I really don't--HOLY SH*T!"  
  
The stand--which he KNEW looked a little too much like a hand--latched on to his wrist with a death grip unlike any demon he ever faced.  
  
"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!"  
  
At this point, Kuwabara just couldn't take anymore. "AHHH! That's IT! I'll see you guys later!"  
  
"Kuwabara, get back here!" Botan demanded, who, since he totally dropped his end, was having trouble lifting the dark box containing Sairen's sword.  
  
"NO WAY! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTEEEEEEEEEDDD!" the last word faded out as he hauled his chicken ass out the door without a backward glance.   
  
"Botan, a little help--" Yusuke madly waved his arm around and pried at the fingers with no avail.  
  
"Yusuke! Just relax--"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I SAID, just relax! That was a present from Shalmar, so chances are it will absorb any energy you emit!"   
  
Shalmar? 'Isn't she one of those off-beat earth Elementals?' Yusuke did the exact opposite of what Botan told him; at the same time he increased his Spirit Energy, the hand began to glow with power of the same color.   
  
Yusuke didn't feel his own increase at all, no matter how much he put out. 'What's going on?' He stared at the hand, which now could have lit up a dark hallway with ease. 'Wait a sec' "That's MY energy!"  
  
"No sh*t, Sherlock!" Botan grabbed the hand. "Return that at ONCE, and let go when you're done!"  
  
He immediately felt his energy draining back INTO him instead of out. After almost a minute of dimming, the hand completely winked out and allowed itself to be placed back on the stand.   
  
He massaged his sore wrist. "What the hell IS that thing?"  
  
Botan was peering closely at the rings on the hand, none of which had been lost during their little disagreement. "Elementals have an interesting sense of humor, Yusuke. Don't ask and I won't answer."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
She found the ring she had been looking for on the middle finger ("Of all places," she rolled her eyes). It took them almost ten minutes to find the next item on the list, and another twenty to persuade the suit of armor to let them have it.   
  
"What the hell does a suit of armor need with a damn mirror?" Yusuke fumed, stuffing it in his pocket next to his house key.  
  
"Hey! That Glass isn't unbreakable and it's very rare!" Botan snatched it out, examining it for scratches.   
  
Grumbling, he took the crumpled list out of his other pocket, which also contained his lighter. "Ok, we have everything except the Ebon Blade, magnifying Lens, and the sweet Corn. Gods, I hope that last one has nothing to do with a foot!"  
  
Botan frowned. "Now I see why we need the magnifying Lens. That has to be found before we can move the sword."  
  
"Why do we need a MAGNIFYING glass when its so damn big as it is?"  
  
"That's just it--the Lens has two sides: one magnifies, one "zooms out", if you will. Or, to be more precise…" her eyes rested on a blue whale the size of a goldfish playing in a fish tank. "…it makes objects smaller."  
  
*sound of object falling* BOOM! *dust cloud* (that would be Urameshi's jaw dropping ("*sound of object falling*"), hitting the floor ("BOOM!"), and causing a spray of fine debris ("*dust cloud*") )  
  
He stood motionless as the dust cleared. Botan didn't seem to have noticed a thing, including the pot hole his mandible left in the floor. "Lord Koenma keeps the Lens in his office. I COULD just use the Glass to get it, but I don't like borrowing her stuff without asking…"  
  
Yusuke bent down, picked up the rest of his face, and shoved it back into place. "Cuen--*twist twist* *crack!*  
  
("Oh, Yusuke, that's just gross!")  
  
--Couldn't you just do it, anyway? I mean, she DID send us to get it so we can actually USE it!"  
  
"Hmmm….Well, you do have a point. It beats the walk, too, and I can just tell him that we were making sure it still works." Botan took out the Glass and gazed into it. The onyx surface began to swirl into pearl gray smoke (you know, like in one of those dream-sequence thingies) and then Koenma's (Dad's) office appeared. With little extra effort, she called up a view of the inside of his top right drawer.   
  
Yusuke was peering over her shoulder into the mirror. "Why's it so dark, Botan?"   
  
She answered slowly, not wanting to lose concentration, which had been known to have deadly consequences. (Sounds hard to believe, neh? you'll see why in a minute…or to save time, you can just ask the severed head. What? You can't get to the vault? Guess you'll have to wait and see, then! ;P )  
  
"This is the inside of the desk where Lord Koenma keeps it. Now, don't distract me…"  
  
In slow motion, she placed one hand on the surface of the Glass. Or, rather, THROUGH the surface. It took all Yusuke had to keep his mouth shut. 'Since when do people go through mirrors?' He could also hear her rummaging around the drawer, which was a little freaky. Her arm stopped moving.  
  
"Got it…I hope." a few more seconds of muttering and she took her arm out of the Glass, with a vermilion, spiraled magnifying glass in hand. Taking one look at it, she nodded, "Yup, this is definitely the right one!"  
  
Her partner started. "Woah, that's…neat, I guess."  
  
Botan smiled. "If you are able to use it, the Glass allows you to see anything, anywhere, or anyone you wish to; with enough will power, you can also pass through to get what you want."  
  
"But, if the person loses their concentration, you'll also get stuck--if you're lucky."  
  
They both jumped, having forgotten about the head. It continued after a few seconds, "I HATE that stupid thing! It's all fine and dandy until someone gets caught!"  
  
"So, then…what happens if you're NOT lucky?"  
  
If it had shoulders, it would have shrugged. But, since it was just a head, it winked at the detective. "You end up like me!"  
  
"He kinda lost the rest of his body when he was coming through the Glass--"  
  
"You mean, SAIREN kinda lost the rest of my body when I was coming through the Glass," it interrupted. "She did it on purpose, too, that witch!"  
  
"Serves you right for trying to cheat on her," Botan shot back. "And personally, I think her idea was a pretty good one!"  
  
Yusuke looked as sick as Kuwabara did before he left. "Yeah, but…she STILL HAS his head!"  
  
"Probably as an object lesson to show everyone after me," it glared at Botan. "And I STILL think I look better than Hiei, Botan!"  
  
*Tsch* "Looks aren't everything, you know." For good measure, she whacked the head over the…well, head, a second time with the paddle of death…you know, she BEING Death and all.  
  
The Head: @v@;;  
  
Botan: *satisfied smirk* "Ok. All we have to get now is her sword and the sweet Corn. You can get the last one, Yusuke, and I'll meet you outside the lounge."  
  
*blink, blink* "What? Botan!" 'Good grief! Who's feet am I going to get THAT from?'  
  
She laughed at the face he was making. "It has nothing to do with feet, if that's what you're thinking!"  
  
Yusuke breathed a very grateful sigh of relief.  
  
"She's talking about the POPcorn that's sweet and buttery!" Botan giggled some more. "And she did that on purpose to see how you'd react, plus she didn't feel like going to the store."  
  
"I knew that…hehe…" Totally ashamed of his misinterpretation, Yusuke headed out of the vault to try to find one of the lounges. He snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "Botan--that magnifying Lens…what does it do, again?"  
  
"I'll show you." She stood over the large case holding Sairen's large blade. "Don't you try this, mind you, because if you use the wrong side you could be in a lot of trouble!"  
  
He started to say "I don't see how", but then he remembered that Elementals have an interesting sense of humor. Especially this one. Instead, he stood back and watched Botan focus one side of the Lens above the box. Nothing happened.  
  
"Um…maybe it's broken." 'I HOPE it's broken, actually'  
  
"Oh, darn. I forgot that you need sunlight." an industrial sized flashlight materialized out of her nifty dimensional place where she keeps everything else. "Here, hold this above the Lens and turn it on. Look away as soon as possible."  
  
He did as he was told (for once). And, damn, that was one bright little light. More like a miniature sun, actually…  
  
Ok, I admit it, I lied. He didn't quite do what he was told: He looked right through the Lens at the box. Not that he could see anything besides white light. If Yusuke had been wearing sunglasses like Botan's, he would have seen the box shrink in size until it could easily fit in the palm of his hand. In truth, he continued to see white light five minutes after the lamp was shut off. And he was starting to get a headache. Yusuke hated headaches almost as much as he hated being stupid enough to do the inverse of what someone tells him.  
  
Botan had pocketed the miniature box and Lens. Now she was leading the blinded, pissed off detective towards the lounge to get the last item on the list.  
  
"Dammit, Botan, why the hell didn't you tell me the light was so damn bright?"  
  
"Because I thought that you could take a hint. I SAID the Lens needs SUNLIGHT in order to work, baka." She sat him down on a sofa. He could hear her walk across the room and open a cupboard. "And what kind of bulbs did you think a flashlight THAT large took? Ten watts?"  
  
Yusuke grumbled for the second time that day. Not too much later, he felt someone standing in front of him. "Keep your eyes closed and hold still," he heard Botan's voice above him before her warm hands eclipsed his eyes. The warmth began to seep through his eyelids, soothing his now pounding headache. The brightness inside his eyelids was fading into darkness.   
  
She removed her hands. "Don't open your eyes for a few more minutes and you should be fine. No, better yet," she slipped something into his hand. It felt like glasses. 'Please don't let these be bifocals!'  
  
"Put these on afterwards, so your eyes won't hurt from the lights."  
  
"Thanks, Botan. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You know what, Yusuke?" she patted his hand in understanding. "Me, too." 


	9. False Chapter

Like the title says, this is a false chapter. Actually, it's a message to all my beloved readers and even more cherished reviewers (what can I say, they take the time to feed my ego ^_^o).   
  
I'm starting college on the 3rd of September (which is also my birthday *hint, hint*) and I'm moving in on the 31st of this month. Since it's a few states away, we're leaving on the 29th. Long story short, I'm not sure when I'm going to be posting again. The same goes for my other two fics, which I've also thrown this note in. Don't fret, though, for I shall return--just don't know when ^_^;;  
  
I've already started the next chapters for existing stories I've done plus I have a few brand spankin' new fics started; these aren't getting posted until I'm fairly into them. You know how it is: start writing something, then you don't feel like it anymore or it seems like a stupid idea. And since we all should know by now how whimsical I can gets…*shrugs* we'll see. One's coming along pretty well, though.  
  
Until next time, peoples  
  
DarkFlame136  
  
*~*KitsuneDewAddict, Destiny Lot, Circe-Asteria, Inu Yokai, LadyBlueKitsune, Ashieyu1, Archangel38, Anichan, Portal-girl, Nyghtvision: thank you all for the reviews. i'll try to get back to work this year!*~*  
  
*~*Mizu-Hotaru: love you lots! *huggles* we have each others' addies, but I'll still miss you guys*~* 


End file.
